


A Christmas "Miracle"

by Sailorseiwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Smut, chloe is best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorseiwrites/pseuds/Sailorseiwrites
Summary: Chloe and Reader have a little fun at the office Christmas party
Relationships: Chloe/Reader, chloe rt 600/reader, rt 600/reader, rt600/reader
Kudos: 39





	A Christmas "Miracle"

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my other account! I'm putting all fics by me onto this new account cause irls know me from my user name there and I can't let them know my sins lmfao.

You exited the taxi, cold, crisp air nipping at your skin. Snow fell like cherry blossoms from the sky and crunched under your feet as you made your way into the station.

It was December 23rd, 2039. A little over a year after the Android revolution. Everything had changed so much since then. Soon after, President Warren had passed an Android rights act stating that androids we’re equal to humans and that they had to be treated as such, among other things. You had started working at the Detroit police station not too long after the revolution. The first 20 cases you had worked on were ones regarding human on android crimes. Even now, it was still hard for people who didn’t believe they were alive to accept it.

You entered the station and loud music mixed with laughter filled your ears. Taking off your coat and scarf, you hand it to what looks like a dressing room attendant on the other side of the station’s front desk. The woman in a black cardigan with her hair pulled into a ballerina bun gives you a warm smile as she gives you a little paper ticket with a number on it, probably so you know which bin had your belongings in. You notice the LED circle on the side of her head. Most androids removed theirs nowadays, as it wasn’t required of them to have anymore.

You head into the office area and everything gets louder. Today is the office Christmas party, and everyone is really letting loose. You scan the room to find some familiar faces. Gavin is leaning against a wall, chatting up one of the regular secretaries who looks less than interested in what he has to say. You roll your eyes and look away, back to the crowd, eyes falling on Detective Collins and his wife, chatting with some other officers and their spouses.

Finally finding your friends, you make your way over to Hank and Connor, who are engaged in some heated conversation. You grab a drink off of a waiters tray who is passing by and lean against Hanks desk, next to Connor.

”You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, it’s not like you’ve ever been on a date, ya tin can.” Hank yells over the music. Connor just shakes his head.

”Be that as it may, I still have infinite access to many channels on the internet and statistically speaking, just asking someone if they would like to get dinner sometime should work. My probability system says it has a 86% chance of working. 92% if you make idle conversation beforehand.” Connor says a matter of fact. You take a sip of the fruity drink before speaking.

”What are we arguing about now, children?” You lean forward a little bit to make sure they can hear you. Hank and Connor look at you and realize you’re here. You can tell Hank is going to change the subject but Connor beats him to the punch.

”Hank was asking for dating advice. But now he is refusing it because I have never been on a date.” Connor says, turning to face you. Hank looks away in frustration, getting a giggle from you.

“Don’t get too carried away, I don’t want to have to arrest you two for getting into a fist fight over who knows how to woo someone better.”

You looked away at the crowd and that’s when you see her. She was one of Kamski’s many Chloe androids. She had the signature low ponytail, but she had on a floral long sleeved crop top and matching pencil skirt. You had talked to her a million times while on duty, as she worked as an android crisis counselor for androids who had just come out of an abusive situation. Her office was deeper in the station. She was one of few Chloes that had decided to leave Kamskis after the revolution.

She was chatting with some other android officers, drink in hand. You don’t hear Hank say something to you until Connor is waving his hand in front of your face.

”Speaking of relationship advice, looks like you need some.” Hank teases. You give him the death glare as your face turns bright red, either from embarrassment or the alcohol, but whose to say. ”You’ve been fawning after her for months, maybe you should go talk to her.”

”As inexperienced as Hank is, I have to agree.” Connor says, laughing as he earns a smack in the chest from Hank. You bite your lip and look back to her, she happens to look over at you at the same time. Your eyes go wide and you turn away immediately, face growing redder. Hopefully, you could survive this night without your heart giving out.

*****

4 drinks in, it was easy to tell you were feeling it. Face flush, hair slightly slicked with sweat, and giggly as hell. You had started to mingle with other officers and detectives when your liquid courage started to flow through your veins. You hung on one of your colleagues as you laughed at something they said.

”I’ll be right back, don’t have too much fun without me!” You said, laughing. The group waved you off. The trek to the bathroom was slow, even though you weren’t completely drunk. Having 4 inch, thin stemmed heels didn’t help though.

The bathroom was dimly lit, and empty. Your heels clicked against the tile as you made your way over to the mirror. Your makeup was still intact, believe it or not. You looked at yourself in the mirror for a moment, doing the ”drunk stare at self in the mirror” thing, when you heard someone walk in. You turned to look at the person and froze.

Chloe gave you a warm smile and nod, walking over to a sink a few down from yours, and checked her own makeup. You must have been staring like a deer in the headlights because she turns to you and says, ”Is there something on my face?” You, for some reason, look around and then back to her.

”Are you talking to me?” You whisper, mind imploding on itself. Every part of your body was on fire and Ice at the same time. She was perfect in every way, besides for the fact that she was designed that way. Who she was as a person, amazed you.

She looked around, confused, but quickly dismissed it.

”We haven’t seen much of each other lately. How have you been?” She takes a few steps in your direction until she is right in front of you. Even though you feel your heart in your throat, you reply.

”I-I’ve been good… How have y-you’ve been?” You manage to get out, trying to play it cool. She looks at you with what looks like adoration, but you refuse to see it.

”I have been enjoying my time here at the station. I would be enjoying it a lot more if I got to be out in the main office, with everyone, with you.” This causes you to nearly fall over, but you death grip the counter so you don’t.

”W-What do you mean? Your office is lovely. Wish I could be in there- I mean in that area, not your office, not saying being in your office with you is a bad thing but I-” You’re cut off by Chloe cupping your cheek with her hand and pulling you into a deep kiss. You’re caught off guard, to say the least, but you slowly ease into the kiss, resting your hand on her waist.

She pulls away and tucks a lock of hair behind your ear, trailing her hand down your jawline.

”I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” She says, her voice sounds like honey, warm and sweet.

”Me too…” You trail off.

Her eyes light up. She grabs your hand and leads you out of the bathroom. You go the opposite way of the party and head towards the station bunk room. It’s a room with a couch, a little kitchen, and some beds. It’s not used as much anymore since androids were made, so officers aren’t spending hours upon hours at the office and needing a place to crash.

She peaks in and sees it in it’s usual state, empty. She pulls you in and slams the door shut, locking the door. Before you can say anything, you’re pushed against the door, your lips on hers. Her hands are keeping your hips flush against hers. Your mind is reeling, and barely processing what’s happening until she does something new that restarts your brain all over again.

She licks your lower lip, trying to gain entry into your mouth. You give it to her, and you moan into her. Her hands begin to explore your body, giving your ass a squeeze before she snakes her hand up your shirt to massage your chest.

Her lips leave your mouth to start kissing and sucking on your neck. Your hand makes it way up to her hair, entangling yourself in it, giving it a light grip. She moans as you do this, she then lightly bites neck. You gasp out more of surprise than pain, but she continues to give little love bites all up and down your neck and shoulders.

She slowly starts to guide you over to a bed, taking your shirt off as you go. You fall back onto the small bed and Chloe climbs onto of you, immediately kissing your jawline, and moving down. You put one hand back into her hair and rest the other at your side, gripping the sheets. She makes her way to your chest and leaves hickeys all over. She moves her hand under your back to unclip your bra, but first she looks to you for permission, which you hastily nod your head, causing her to giggle.

She flings your bra to the ground and you fight back the urge to cover your chest. This is the first time you had really been vulnerable like this, let alone with an android, with a woman. She seems to sense your hesitation.

”If at any point you want to stop or slow down, let me know.” She says as she plants a kiss on your forehead. This relaxes you and sparks a new fire inside you.

She cups one of your breasts and runs her thumb over your hardened bud. You inhale sharply and ease into her touch. She takes your other nipple into her mouth as she fondles the other. You moan and grip the sheets tightly. You never in a million years would have thought this is how you would spend today. Engaging in questionable activities with your coworker while at work.

Chloe lightly biting your nipple brought you back to reality with a gasp. You opened your eyes to look at Chloe. She had her own eyes fixed on yours, causing you to whimper. It was a simple action, yet so intimate.

You ground your hips against her knee that was in between your legs, needing some kind of friction. She caught on what you were signaling and removed her hand from your breast. She slowly traced her hand down your stomach and stopped at the hem of our leggings. She slipped one finger into your hemline and began to pull them down.

You raised your hips slightly so that she could pull down your leggings, helping her with your free hand. You kicked off your heels and shimmied off your leggings next. You were completely naked under Chloe. She pulls back for a moment to admire you, making you blush. Her eyes shift from loving to lustful within a moments notice.

She leans down to kiss you as her hand reaches down and massages your thigh, making you squeak out of surprise. She softly laughs against your lips. Her hand begins to move upward until she is just centimeters from your heat. She pulls back to make sure you’re comfortable. You nod and she comes back down to kiss you neck.

Her fingers trace your slit and you groan, you haven’t been touched like this in so long. You can faintly hear the bustle of the party, hoping that no one will interrupt.

Her fingers gather a little bit of your slick and begins to massage circles around your clit, your hips instinctively move with her hand.

“I’ve dreamed of this for a while now, since the first time I saw you…” Chloe whispers to your ear.

“Me too…” You say breathless. She removes her fingers from your clit and inserts one digit inside, curling it. You whimper. She pumps slowly at first but then transitions to a stay pace, adding another finger. You drag your nails down her back as you quietly moan.

She suddenly removes her and brings it up to her face, licking her fingers, which causes you to blush even more, if that’s even possible.

“You taste so good.” She says as she gets up and positions her head between your legs, holding onto your thighs with her hands. You can’t believe she’s about to go down on you.

She kisses your inner thighs up to your mound, and then kisses your slit. You lay your head back and groan. Your eyes squeezed shut.

She pokes her tongue and slowly circles your clit, your hips angle upward in response. This was the first time anyone had ever gone down on you, you could already tell it was going to blow your mind.

She gives you a few licks up and down your entrance before focusing on your clit, as she fingers you. You let out a moan, toes curling. You look down at her and make eye contact with Chloe’s perfectly blue eyes. How long had she been watching you come undone by her doing?

She picked up her pace and then you started to feel the coil in your loins start to form.

“Chloe… I’m uh…” You pressed your head into the mattress, breathing becoming loud and heavy. You knew you should have tried to be quiet but it just felt so goddamn good you couldn’t help yourself.

You moaned Chloe’s name loudly as you came, Chloe keeping you hips in place as she let you ride her face to your finish.

As you came down from your high Chloe had moved out from between your legs and kneeled at the side of the bed, resting her head on her arms as she just simply stared at you. You looked at her with your glazed over, post orgasm eyes.

“I suppose we should get back to the party…” Chloe said, brushing a strand of hair out of your face.

“Or we can go back to my place and pop in a movie? If you want I mean… I feel like I need to do something in return for you doing… that….” You said as you got up to redress. Chloe weighed her options for a moment.

“I would like that very much.” Chloe stood and helped you fix your hair so it didn’t scream “I just got blown and finger blasted at my place of business”.

You and Chloe unlock the door and begin to walk out when you’re met with a blushing Hank and Connor. You just stare at the other pair in horror, mouth agape.

“Chloe was just showing me the old bunk room, I didn’t even know we had it, nice party isn’t it? Ok gotta go!” You grab Chloe’s hand and make a b line for the party, a laughing Chloe in tow, leaving Hank and Connor glued in place, shocked.

You could hear Hank yell after you, “That’s not what I meant when I said to talk to her!”


End file.
